Dumb Things We Did
by Strawberry Fudge Cake
Summary: ... And probably shouldn't have. Who knew all the little mistakes could turn into such a mess? Watch the South Park High Seniors screw just about everything up, one shouldn't-have-done thing at a time. OC story.
1. OC Form

Prologue

Kyle wasn't sure how all of this had happened. He really wasn't.

It had to be a dream. He couldn't possibly be sitting across from the Principal, being told that he might lose his scholarship to University if this went down in his record.

He couldn't be waiting for the Principal to start interrogating him. His classmates couldn't be back in the Auditorium, dreading their turn.

Impossible.

But when Principal Margaret fixed him with a glare that would make even Craig cringe, he knew it was real.

Her mouth was moving, but Kyle couldn't hear a word. All he could think about was how all this had happened. How all these impossibly stupid things he and everyone else had done this year had snowballed and led to this.

All those things that they probably (definitely, seriously, obviously) shouldn't have.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's the OC form! :D Good luck! Oh, and for those of you who read Sarah Mlynowski, you'll know I got this idea from her ;) I love her books!<strong>

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Birthday:**

**Grade: (Canons are Seniors)**

**Gender:**

**Religion:**

**Appearance:**

**Do you use makeup?:**

**Height and Body Type:**

**Personality:**

**Habits:**

**Crush:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Family:**

**Club/ Sport teams:**

**Hobbies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Clothing style:**

**Do you go to parties? If so, do you drink?:**

**Do you have casual sex? How about with your boyfriend/girlfriend?:**

**For classes, are you in all Honours? Regular classes? Or maybe a mix of both?:**

**GPA:**

**Top 3 Universities you want to go to (if you want to go to University):**

**SAT Score:**

**Anything else?:**


	2. Selected OCs

AN: Oh my gosh. I never expected so many OCs! Thank you so, so, SO much. I'm really sorry, but I couldn't possibly use them all. I wish I could have. But I loved all the OCs, so if I didn't pick your OC, I wasn't because he/she wasn't awesome, but because I couldn't find a way to fit him/her into the story properly.

So, without futher ado, here are the OCs that have a place in 'Dumb Things We Did':

Aurora Neilson - the sweetest sugar

Arissa Carter - Strawberry Fudge Cake (me :D)

Bonnie Synder - PinkParka

Ella Robinson and Ross Harris - Cupcake Queen Liz

Gabrielle Winters - dress to impress

Iva Biggun - Michlon

James Black - XMistressChaosx

Kyla Smith - katielynnleigh

Riot May - MissMondayMourning

Rydia Hail - Sugarbubblegum333

The first chapter should be out in maybe around a week, depending on how lazy I am. (Hopefully I won't be too lazy XD)

Strawberry Fudge Cake

PS: Do any of you have suggestions of dumb things the characters (both canons and OCs) could do (and probably shouldn't)? I've already planned out several, but it'd be great to hear from you guys! :D


	3. One: Threw a Crazy Party

**AN: 'Kay, now the story really begins! Oh, please take note that the prologue took place around Mid April, a month before school lets out. Also, the school year will take place from early August to mid May.**

**Okay. Format explanation! The time and date will be above the little scenes. And if it's the same date and time, it's happening at the same time. It may switch from one day, to another, and back again. But there will always be a date and time above. Any questions?**

One: Threw a Crazy Party

_Early August, last year…_

**10****th ****August, 8.17AM**

Killer hangovers plagued just about every Senior at South Park High, along with half of the Juniors.

But even though they spent the day bitching about it, the party had been _so_ worth it. They'd all do it again.

Even if they shouldn't have.

* * *

><p><strong>A day earlier, 9<strong>**th**** August, 11.30PM**

Earlier, Clyde had a teensy, tiny doubt about going to a party on a Monday night for the second week in a row. But now, that was all the way at the back of his mind.

Mainly because the football player was too busy getting drunk to notice much.

"Craig!" he screeched, grabbing the nearest person with black hair and hugging them. "Bro hug!"

"Uh, Clyde, I'm not Craig."

The brunette pulled away and look skeptically at who he thought was Craig. The black haired teenager wasn't wearing a chullo. And come to think of it, his (or maybe her) hair was a sleek, wavyish bob. The eyes… They were brown, not Craig's icy blue that stared and burned into your soul. And this person was quite a few inches shorter than Craig. Actually, he or she was shorter than Clyde. And Clyde wasn't very tall. So whoever it was, they were probably a girl. And she was wearing jeans and a pink top. Craig hated pink.

He blinked. "Rory?"

The figure chuckled. "You're really drunk, aren't ya? No, I'm Gabby. Hello? I've been friends with you for, like, ten years. And Rory's a red head, Clyde. How did you even…"

She trailed off, giggling a little.

So Craig was actually Gabby. Were they, like, the same person or something? Was Kyle actually Stan? Was he actually Cartman?

God, no, he wasn't Cartman. Was he? He couldn't be Cartman! Not after he'd worked so hard to be cool, to lose weight, to be on the football team. Though he hadn't been able to give up gaming. But still. He was Clyde, damn it, the awesome and hot football player, with a letterman jacket to prove it. (And a little closeted geekiness, not that he'd ever admit to that.) Not Cartman.

"Am I Cartman?" he whined, tugging on Gabby's arm.

"Um. No."

* * *

><p><strong>9<strong>**th**** August, 11.30PM**

"Great party, Stan!" one of the cheerleaders called, waving at him. He was pretty sure her name was Ariel or something like that. Rory's little sister. He winked at her and waved back, a grin working its way across his face.

He hadn't been so sure people would want to come to a party on a Monday on the second week of school. Actually, he hadn't been sure he wanted to throw the party in the first place. They were Seniors now, and the teachers were brutal when it came to dishing out homework. Just for Calculus, he'd gotten around five pages worth of sums, which amounted to over two hours of studying, without breaks. And he still had Honours English, AP Geography, French… But Kenny had insisted.

And pretty much the whole Senior class, along with some of the Juniors, had shown up.

"What did I tell you, Stan?" Kenny threw an arm around the taller boy's shoulders. "Great turn out. Lots of hot chicks." His eyes zeroed in on Riot May, whose striking fire truck red hair and figure hugging shirt had caught his attention.

Stan smirked. "Totally, dude." They fist bumped. Around a month ago, he and Wendy had finally ended it for good, and he was now a swinging single. Goodbye no-sex-EVER-Wendy, and hello loose girls.

"You think Riot would sleep with me?" Kenny was now very obviously checking her out, running his eyes up and down her curvy body to finally rest on her boobs. "God was pretty generous to her." The blonde noted, his blue eyes glinting.

"No. Craig would kick your ass. And she has too much self respect."

"They're not dating! She's fair game!" Kenny protested, throwing his arms up.

Stan snorted. "Dating's not a sport, Ken."

"Who said anything about dating?"

Stan rolled his eyes. This was typical of Kenny, who could get just about any girl he wanted in bed with him.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Kenny said decisively, brushing nonexistent dust off his orange hoodie, which he'd gotten after his parka had finally worn out.

"And I'm going to stand here and watch you fail."

"Lovin' the support, dude," Kenny's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Stan just grinned as he watched Kenny grab a beer from a cooler and make his way towards Riot.

Some things would just never change.

* * *

><p><strong>9<strong>**th**** August, 11.35PM**

The music was absolutely pounding. 'I Like It Like That' screamed out of the speakers at Stan's house, pouring out onto the streets for any passerby to hear.

Iva Biggun could hear it from her house.

And the brunette happened to live four blocks away from the Marsh household.

Iva scowled and put down her laptop. She was just finishing up her latest blog post, 'Why Damien Thorne is a waste of space and should stop inhaling the already limited oxygen', and was not happy that the music was breaking her concentration. She'd heard about the party. Butters had told her about it during lunch.

Toying with the heart shaped locket around her neck that held a picture of Gregory in it, Iva trooped downstairs to the living room to get her hand phone from where she'd left it on the couch. Then she paused.

Should she or shouldn't she? They were disturbing the peace. They were probably engaging in all sorts of horrible acts that went against the bible. She had to try and guide them back onto the right path. The more souls in heaven, the better.

Though, some of the students were beyond help already.

But, Iva thought as she smoothed down her blunt bangs, the rest can still be saved.

She picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello? Officer? Yes, I'm calling to report a party at the Marsh household. The music is absolutely deafening. I can hear it from four blocks away."

When they were at the golden gates of Heaven, they would thank her.

* * *

><p><strong>9<strong>**th**** August, 11.42PM**

At least half the teenagers at the party were trashed. Boys and girl alike were stumbling around, groping their friends, random objects and the wall to stay upright. Some were doing incredibly stupid things. A few had 'borrowed' the bedrooms in the house for reasons no one really wanted to know.

"HEY, YOU!" Bebe screamed. "YOU THINK IT'S COOL TO MOLEST PEOPLE? Because, it's like, NOT!"

Bebe was yelling at a cactus.

Across the room, Wendy cringed.

"Guess she had too much to drink." Wendy sighed, shaking her head.

Arissa Carter grinned. "Probably!" The petite brunette flipped her chestnut layers forward and looked up at Wendy through her straight bangs. She was a little unsteady on her feet as well. "But almost everyone is pretty much drunk as hell right now."

"But she's yelling at a cactus!"

"Guys, guess what?" a green eyed girl said. Bonnie Snyder, the last member of Wendy's quartet approached them.

The duo turned to face the excited looking blonde.

"Red just told me that Mandy saw Gabby and Clyde together. And they were hugging really tight."

Gossip. Wendy perked up. "Seriously? But aren't Clyde and Lola dating?"

"That's what I heard. And they're still together."

Arissa's chocolate brown eyes narrowed. "Then what's Clyde doing hugging another girl?"

Bonnie shrugged, twirling a honey blonde ringlet around her finger. "Who knows? But Red thinks Gabby likes Clyde."

Then the three cheerleaders saw Heidi, Lola's best friend walking nearby.

Of course, their reaction was immediate.

"Hey, Heidi! Did you hear?"

And _that_ is how the rumour mill works.

* * *

><p><strong>9<strong>**th**** August, 11.43PM**

Kyle wasn't sure what he was doing here. Sure, he went to parties as often as the next guy, but it was a Monday. They had school tomorrow. So he hadn't planned on drinking, and promised himself he'd be home by eleven.

But it was 11.43, and he was drunk.

At least, he thought he was drunk.

Actually, he wasn't really sure what was going on. At all.

"Kyle, how much did you drink?" Aurora Neilson, the resident drama queen, asked him as she poked his arm.

He looked at Rory. She was a red head, like he was. Only her hair was in a wavy bob, while Kyle's was straightened (with Cartman's help- at least the fatass was good for something), and short. And she had green eyes like him too. Maybe they were like, soul sisters. But then he realized something.

"Hey, Rory, you're like, a ginger." Kyle smiled cheesily at her. "But you have a soul, right?"

"Asshole! Of course I have a soul! I'm not some soulless freak that eats children for breakfast. Have some consideration, Kyle. God, you don't just go around asking people if they have a SOUL!"

That was what she said, but Kyle only saw her lips moving, and her hands flying. God, she was so dramatic. Then he remembered he was supposed to be listening to her.

Crap. What had she said?

Kenny strolled by, sparing Kyle. "My God, you're smashed. Riot dumped her drink on my head! Can you believe it?"

"Serves you right, McCormick," Rory said, a smirk on her face. "You know, maybe you could take the pains to call a girl back? Not just hit and ditch?"

"Hey, it's all in the fine print, babe. Kenny McCormick never calls a girl back."

"You should know better. Riot has too much self respect to sleep with you. And referring to yourself in third person? Not hot."

Kenny glowered, his orange hoodie that had replaced his parka splashed with what drink that Riot had thrown at him. Rory continued smirking. Kyle just laughed.

"You're all wet, Ken," Kyle slurred out, grabbing Kenny's arm.

An amused look crossed Kenny's face. "And you're drunk. Good for you, dude! Let loose. Go find someone to screw." Kenny turned to Rory. "You wanna have sex with Kyle?"

"I'll pass. I'm not really a fan of STDs."

Kenny and Rory both laughed.

And Kyle still had no idea what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>9<strong>**th**** August, 11.45PM**

James Black was faring much better than Kyle in terms of being sober. But he wasn't exactly very happy for one simple reason.

Right smack in the middle of the dance floor, was Damien Thorne. And he wasn't alone. The Anti Christ was dancing with a short girl.

He had yet to identify the girl. Picking on the hem of his red skirt, Jamie frowned as he tried to pin a name on the tan girl Damien was spinning around in a circle.

Tousled blonde hair. Bonnie? What was Damien doing with _Bonnie_? She was a cheerleader. She like _pink_, for God's sake! Damien hated the cheerleaders. And the colour pink.

No. Her hair was dark blonde, not Bonnie's honey blonde.

Whoever she was, she was on Jamie's hit list.

"Who're you scowling at?"

Jamie turned to see Rydia, Ella and Ross.

Ella's short black hair was in a mess, and the boxer was swaying on her feet, a sloppy grin on her face. Ross was holding her steady, a grin on his face. He was probably loving that. On the other hand, Rydia's long blonde locks were neat, and she looked sober, which was to be expected, since the Junior feared alcohol poisoning.

"Her," Jamie mumbled darkly, jabbing a finger at the latest addition on his non-existent hit list. "Any idea who she is?"

Rydia pursed her lips. "Bonnie?"

"Can't be. Damien hates cheerleaders."

"Oh, right. Um…" Rydia shrugged.

Ross blinked. "Are you sure it's not Bonnie?"

Damn. Why didn't anyone know who she was? And, anyway, Damien was his. They were best friends, and hopefully, they'd be more than that. But that obviously couldn't happen with Damien dancing with blonde bimbo over there.

"It's Kylie or Kyla," Ella swung an arm around Jamie. "You know, the twins? It's one of them. But probably Kylie. I think I saw Kyla with Riot just now."

Jamie stared at her.

"How can you tell? You're drunk out of your mind!"

"I've got, you know, the all seeing eye. Tea leaves and tarot cards and shit."

Right.

A grin made its way across Rydia's face. Jamie continued glaring at Kylie and ran a hand through his blood red hair.

Damien was his. And he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>9<strong>**th**** August, 11.50PM**

You know that feeling you get when you know something isn't right? That something is gonna go wrong, but you just don't know what?

Kyla Smith was having that feeling. She had no idea what would go wrong, but she was absolutely certain something would fuck up soon enough.

She just didn't know when.

And she was worried.

"I have a bad feeling," she mumbled to Riot, who she'd been talking to. Well, Riot had mostly been the one talking. Complaining, actually. About Kenny. And since Kyla hung out with Stan and his crew, she'd been the one to be complained to. But honestly, she didn't blame Riot. Kenny could be very… Well, very Kenny.

Riot, who was on prescription meds for a cold, and therefore hadn't been drinking (which she was not happy about), looked a little confused. "Are you drunk?"

"What? Not really. But I don't think it's the booze."

"Then what's wrong?"

Kyla frowned, the nervous feeling still gnawing on her insides. Was it just nothing? Maybe she was just sleepy.

"I dunno. Just a weird feeling."

"Eh," Riot waved around a hand dismissively. "It's probably nothing."

Hopefully Riot was right.

"I hope so."

But Kyla didn't feel so sure.

Something was going to go wrong. Without a doubt.

* * *

><p><strong>9<strong>**th**** August, 11.52PM**

Turns out, Kyla was right.

Just two minutes after that, sirens blared, drowning out the loud music.

Everyone froze. Time seemed to stop. Everything, everyone was still for a split second.

Then there was chaos.

Everyone was pushing and shoving, trying to get to the doors, or even through the windows, just to get out of there.

"Everyone, grab a bottle!" Kenny commanded, as he and Cartman took the packs of beer and wine coolers and started handing them out.

"C'mon everyone, let's go, let's go!" Stan yelled, flailing his arms. "Grab a bottle and get the hell out of here! Go, go, go!"

They didn't need telling twice. As if on clockwork, everyone ran to the door, snatched up a bottle a ran.

Outside, Bonnie and Arissa were already running for their lives.

"My house! It's nearer!" Bonnie grabbed Arissa's wrist and steered her best friend towards her house.

"Fine by me!" They ran even harder as the screams of the siren got louder and louder.

"Get in!" Craig started up the engine of his car, glaring at Gabby and Clyde, who, in his opinion were taking their own sweet time. Tweek looked as if he was about to pass out. Riot and Token were trying their best to calm him down. "Hurry the fuck up! Gabby, you get shot gun. Clyde, get in the back. Now! Hurry up!"

Kyle was up in Stan's bed room, almost passed out due to the amount of alcohol he'd consumed. Kyla was sitting on the floor next to Kyle, a surprising calm look on her face. Rory paced the floor in front of them, praying the police wouldn't come up here.

If they did breathalyzers, all three of them were dead.

As all of them ran or drove away, the police got nearer and nearer.

Stan held his breath. Not good. Not good at all.

Fuck. He was dead if his parents found out.

"Everyone's out," Cartman grimaced. "God. What do we tell the cops?"

Kenny winced. "Fucking hell, how'd they even find out? This sucks."

"It's simple." Stan exhaled. He looked determined.

"We lie."

* * *

><p><strong>10<strong>**th**** August, 8.17AM**

"Shit," Kyle mumbled, his head in his hands. "I'm gonna die. My head is pounding like a bitch."

Kenny leaned his head onto Cartman's shoulder, despite his best friend's protests. "You're not the only one, Broflovski." The blonde groaned. "Damn. This sucks balls."

Rory, who, even hung over, looked dining room presentable, nodded. "I think just about everyone is hung over. My head is this close to falling off."

Kyla simply yawned. "I'm tired as hell. I'm gonna pass out in all my classes today."

But Stan just grinned.

"It was worth it, though, wasn't it?"

His friends all scowled. But they all knew that, if they could rewind time, they'd do exactly the same thing.

Even though they probably shouldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I somehow don't really like this chapter. But I hope you guys do! And thank you for your suggestions! I will definitely be using some of them. If you have anymore, let me know! Sorry if your OC is out of character. Be sure to tell me if I didn't get them right!<strong>

**The review button is calling you! :D Do not deny the review button.**

**I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it!**

**Till next time!**

**Strawberry Fudge Cake :)**


	4. Two: Tried to Steal The List

**AN: Thank you for all your amazing reviews! –preens with happiness- I'm serious, you guys are awesome. You all totally made my day! I couldn't stop grinning. Enough about me. And now, onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Two: Tried to Steal The List<span>

**August 17****th****, 10.19AM**

"I've got it!" Kenny hollered, dashing into Honours Physics, The List (378.2B, which boy has the best hair) clutched in his hand.

Everyone's heads, including Mrs White's, snapped up to look at the blonde, who was now holding it to his chest, as if one of the girls in class would rip it out of his hands. It was still encased in its brown envelope, and hadn't been opened. The boys' eyes all gleamed. The girls all either looked horrified or furious. Mrs White simply looked irritated. How Kenny, who was always skipping class and not doing his homework, had managed to clinch a position in her Honours class was beyond her comprehension.

Subconsciously, Stan reached out. He had to know if he made top ten. According to the insider information that Wendy used to give him, he'd always made the top five. _But _since he'd broken up with Wendy, he knew he obviously wouldn't have her vote. Either way, he was a jock, so he'd probably get a few other girls' votes, right?

Wendy and Arissa were furious. That list was private. Girls only. Hell would freeze over before the girls went down without a fight for their beloved list. The boys had no business looking at it. Except for Jamie, who thought List meetings were lame anyway, but still. He had a spot on the committee if he wanted it.

Kyla, despite her shy and sweet persona, looked ready to kill. Next to her, Riot and Rory looked much the same.

Iva, for some reason, had a smirk on her face.

"Mr McCormick, what have you got there?" Mrs White asked, walking towards him.

Alarm bells rang in Kenny's head. Not good. Red alert.

"Um, this? Oh, it's," he quickly changed the topic. "Why, Mrs White, you look positively radiant! Not a day over forty!"

"I'm thirty-five," Mrs White's tone was ice.

Kenny faltered. "Oh. Um…"

"I'll take that, thank you!" Mrs White said primly. Then, to all the girls' horror, she opened it.

"Kenny, why are you going around with a blank piece of paper?"

… What?

"What?" Kenny snatched the paper. "But it was- it's The List!"

"Obviously it wasn't," Wendy grinned as Arissa dissolved into giggles.

Rory kicked Iva's chair to get the taller girl's attention. "Quick thinking, Iva!"

Iva turned to Rory, her red-lipsticked lips stretched into a smile. "Oh, no problem."

It wasn't like Iva to back down so easily. She wasn't about the let the boys _steal_ something. But it wasn't as if they weren't very good at it. They'd tried to get their hands on The List multiple times, only to fail each time.

Kenny felt like an idiot. Damn girls. How did they do this? How'd they foil all of the boys' plans?

Perhaps Operation Cannot Possibly Fail 5 wasn't true to its name.

* * *

><p><strong>August 12<strong>**th****, 3.45PM**

Eric Cartman paced the floor of the Auditorium with an air of importance. A pointer was in his right hand, and a soft drink was in the other. To his right, Kenny and Stan were trying to set was the projector. Kyle was working the computer and displaying the presentation they'd made yesterday.

"Done!" Stan exclaimed walking back to his seat in the front row as Kenny pulled down the screen.

The boys were seated in the Auditorium in the different rows. Each row was elevated a more than the last, giving it an impression of stairs.

"You done, Kahl?" Cartman sounded impatient.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm done." Kyle clicked on the first slide.

"Alright then!" Cartman faced the front. "Gentlemen, we are here today to discuss the latest in the crimes of the opposite sex." A pause for dramatic effect. "The girls have made another list!"

Murmurs from the boys. Even Craig looked interested. It was always interesting to find out where you stood with the girls.

Cartman nodded gravely. "Yes! It's true. This list is," Cartman slapped the pointer against the screen suddenly, smirking as the loud 'thwack' sound echoed around the room, "'Which boy has the best hair'."

The talking got louder.

"I think I'll be number one," Clyde flicked his hair. "My hair is pretty awesome." The brunette had a short styled cut with bangs, a la Nate from Gossip Girl. If anyone looked at Ross, they would see him scowling in the brunette's direction.

"Right," Craig looked skeptical. "We're all going to pretend you didn't get that from Chace Crawford."

"Dude, how do you know what Chace Crawford's hair looks like?" Token shot back. "Besides. You guys don't stand a chance. My hair is ultimately better than yours."

"You're hair is just, like, short." Clyde pointed out. "I trolled through magazines for this! I should at least make top ten for effort."

Tweek sipped his coffee, looking a little bored. "I don't care about my hair."

Clyde looked shocked. "Dude. You hair is like, the bun on top of a cheeseburger, you know? I mean, you'll know if the cheeseburger is awesome if the bun looks good. If you have seeds on the bun, chances are, it's gonna suck, because seeds are evil and always get stuck in your teeth. But if-"

"Don't listen to him, he's talking crap," Craig cut across Clyde as Tweek looked bewildered.

"You guys are all retarded." Token grumbled. "Why do I hang out with you guys?"

"You love us, really," Tweek, Craig and Clyde chorused.

"GUYS!" Cartman snapped, looking annoyed. Everyone quieted down. "Thank you. Now who wants to see the list?"

Everyone's hands shot up.

"Good, good. Now we just need to _get_ the list." Kyle changed the slide. "Which brings us to this; Operation Cannot Possibly Fail. Results may vary."

* * *

><p><strong>August 13<strong>**th****, 7.58AM**

Okay. He could do this.

It was simple enough. Talk to Kyla. Charm and distract her. Then Kyle would discreetly nab the list from her bag and pass it to Kenny, who would then keep it until Lunch, when all the guys would gather and look at their positions on The List.

Craig walked right up to Kyla (the list keeper), who was by the lockers talking to Kyle.

"Hi, Craig!" Kyle said too loudly. "Fancy seeing you here! Ha, ha, ha!"

Behind them, Cartman's slapped his hand against his head.

"Um, hi," Craig mumbled.

Kyla looked a little surprised. "Um, he goes to our school. So seeing him here is pretty normal." She said slowly, before turning to Craig with a shy smile. "Um, hi."

An awkward pause. Kenny was shaking with silent laughter next to Cartman, who looked agonized.

"So, um, I was, uh," Craig fumbled, trying to remember what he was supposed to say, before settling on, "I like your… jacket."

Which would have been a lot better if Kyla had actually been wearing a jacket.

"Um. Thanks, I think…"

Craig just stared at Kyla, his cheeks now flaming red.

Thankfully, the bell rang, and Kyla walked away, looking confused and kind of offended.

"Way to fail, Craig," Kenny was beside himself with laughter now. "Dude, you _suck_."

"Fuck you!" Craig snapped, flipping the shorter boy off before glaring at Kyle. "God, Broflovski, could you be any more obvious?"

"Oh yeah? I'm not the one who didn't notice Kyla wasn't fucking wearing a jacket!"

"You both suck!" Cartman looked extremely annoyed. "Fuck both of you! You have ruined Operation Cannot Possibly Fail! Ruined it!"

With that, the fat teen stormed off, with Kenny following him, the blonde still chuckling.

Craig and Kyle glared at each other.

Damn it. Damn it all.

* * *

><p><strong>August 13<strong>**th****, 12.05PM**

Cartman addressed all the boys, who had gathered in the Auditorium again during Lunch.

"Okay, you guys. Operation Cannot Possibly Fail has failed. Thanks to _some people_," he glared at Kyle and Craig, "Who didn't take it seriously enough.

"But, do not worry! There is always a backup plan! May I introduce to you, Operation Cannot Possibly Fail 2!"

The boys started cheering.

"Okay. It goes like this…"

And thus Operation Cannot Possibly Fail 2 was born.

* * *

><p><strong>August 13<strong>**th****, 12.05PM**

The girls were all in the cafeteria. And they had noticed the lack of boys.

"Uh, where are all the guys?" Rory asked, eyes darting around.

Kyla looked weirded out. "Who knows?"

"Girls!" Wendy clapped her hands. "Attention, please!"

All the girls looked at the centre table, where the cheerleaders sat.

"Okay, thank you," Bebe stood. "Girls, you may have noticed that all the boys aren't here."

Riot rolled her eyes. "No shit, Sherlock."

"_Thank you_," Bebe glared at Riot, who waved. "Anyway. There is only one explanation. They're trying to steal The List."

Gasps from the girls.

"Yes, I know. And we have to stop this. We don't want a repeat of… It's too horrible even to mention."

Bebe sat. Wendy stood. "Okay. Kyla? You're list keeper, so you'll be they guys' first target. Has anything weird happened?"

Kyla stood up. "Um, yeah." She blushed. Speaking in front of crowds wasn't really her thing. "This morning Craig told me I had a nice jacket. But I wasn't wearing one. And Kyle acted really weird when Craig came up to us. He was like, 'Fancy seeing you here, ha, ha, ha.'"

The girls giggled. Some rolled their eyes. Some simply ate their food.

"Alright," Wendy pursed her lips. "So there's not much we can do yet, but always be on the look out! Don't let them weasel any information out of you. Does that sparkle with you guys?"

"Sunshine!"

* * *

><p><strong>August 13<strong>**th****, 2.05PM**

Target acquired. The short brunette was at her blue locker, shoving in her books. And she was alone.

He knew the plan. Make her flustered, compliment her, make her feel more secure, and then ask her where The List was. And it had better work. After all, Cartman had actually taken the pains to get this girl's timetable. (He'd make a great stalker. Or rapist.) Plus, Clyde was pretty damn charming and hot, if he did say so himself, which, of course, he did.

Clyde walked up to Arissa, praying Operation Cannot Possibly Fail 2 wouldn't, well, fail.

"Hey, Riss," he leaned against the other lockers and shot her his most charming smile. It would have had melted just about any girl's heart.

Her head jerked up from her pile of books. A pink blush immediately rushed to her cheeks as she dropped some of her books.

"Oh, um, hi, Clyde," she managed to get out as she hastily picked them up.

This was going better than expected.

He knelt down next to her and helped her with her books, making sure to accidentally on purpose touch the her French book at the same time she did.

Arissa's eyes got a fraction wider as she ripped her hand back. She giggled nervously as she got up, shoving all but the French book into her locker.

Flustered? Check.

"Thanks," she bit her lip and smiled at the same time as Clyde handed her the textbook.

When she tugged on it, he didn't let go. Instead, he smiled at her again.

"Y'know, Arissa, you're pretty cute," Clyde grinned as he finally let go of the book.

Compliment? Check.

She smiled, a flash of flawless white teeth.

"You're so sweet! Thanks."

He tipped his head to the side. "Isn't this the part where you say I'm cute too?"

"Oh! Yeah, you're really cute too," she looked more at ease now, though she was still blushing like crazy.

"Aw, thanks," he casually touched her arm as he said that, leaning a little closer to her.

"No problem."

More secure? Check.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

A nod from Arissa. "Yeah, sure!"

He pulled her closer, since he was still holding her arm. They could almost be in a romantic embrace now. All she needed to do was wrap her arms around his neck.

"You know that-"

"Arissa!" a voice called.

Immediately, Arissa stepped back, a huge blush on her face.

Crap! Damn whoever that was! He'd been so close!

"Um, yeah?"

Riot walked up to them.

"Mrs Kay was wondering where you were," the red head said, grabbing Arissa's wrist. "Sorry Clyde, I'm gonna have to steal her from you."

But Riot didn't look very sorry. She had this weird kind of look in her eyes, which looked freaking terrifying. Probably because of her purple contacts.

Clyde narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, sure."

Crap. Cartman wasn't going to be happy.

But as he watched Riot and Arissa walking back to class, his gaze still locked on the brunette cheerleader, he almost didn't care.

Almost.

* * *

><p><strong>August 13<strong>**th****, 3.38PM**

"I was _so close_!" Clyde lamented to his friends in the Auditorium later on that day. "Freaking Riot had to show up at that moment."

Token quirked an eyebrow. "So close to what? Kissing her or getting the list?"

"Both!"

"The girls seem to know that we've heard about The List," Cartman declared as he paced the room. ("No shit," Ross mumbled under his breath, "None of us were in the damn cafeteria!") "But we will still be triumphant! Behold!"

Kyle held up his hand. "Wait, wait! It hasn't loaded yet!"

Cartman scowled as the crowd of boys tittered.

"Okay, now they can behold."

"Behold!" Cartman repeated, gesturing grandly to the screen. "Operation Cannot Possibly Fail 3!"

* * *

><p><strong>August 16<strong>**th****, 9.04AM**

Gregory walked into Honours English, a purposeful smile on his face. Spotting Iva, he slid into the chair next to her.

"Hello, Iva," he smiling at her. "How're you today?"

She seemed to freeze. "Oh, hello," she said in her squeaky posh accent. "I'm feeling fine. How about you?"

"I'm feeling great. Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you."

Iva smiled a little self consciously. "Yeah, that's fine. Um, what do you want to talk about?"

He smiled again.

"Well, you see, I was wondering-"

"HEY, IVA!"

Bonnie strolled up to them and pulled Iva up, her brightest smile ever on her face.

"Do you want to sit with as today?"

Apparently Iva seemed to sense that Gregory was up to no good, because she agreed, which she probably wouldn't have on a normal day.

Gregory sighed as the other boys glared at Bonnie, who was chatting to Iva at a mile a minute.

It was too bad. Even if he hadn't gotten anything about The List out of Iva, she'd been looking pretty today.

* * *

><p><strong>August 16<strong>**th****, 12.03PM**

"Okay! Do not lose hope! Operation Cannot Possibly Fail 4 is here to save the day!"

* * *

><p><strong>August 16<strong>**th****, 1.17PM**

Ella and Rydia were sitting in the Library, waiting for Ross to come join them for their free period.

"The boys are really stupid, aren't they?" Rydia said, twirling her pencil around.

"Yes! God, you'd think they'd put at least a little creativity into their plans. But all of them so far have involved seducing girls."

At that moment, Ross trudged in, looking utterly tired and annoyed.

As he plopped down next to Ella, she frowned at him.

"Hey Ross, are you okay?"

"No! You girls are just so fucking annoying!" he waved his arms in the air. "Just tell us about The List! It's killing us!"

Well, that was direct. Ella raised an eyebrow at the boy, who looked thoroughly irritated.

It was Rydia that replied, without looking up.

"Yeah… I don't think so."

* * *

><p><strong>August 16<strong>**th****, 2.30PM**

One boy wasn't freaking out about the list. And that was Jamie.

Mainly because he was gay, so he really didn't care what the girls thought about him. But also because he knew he had the best hair anyway. There was no debate about that.

"Why is everyone so retarded?" Jamie mumbled to Damien during Honours Literature.

The Anti Christ scoffed, rolling his blood red eyes. "The fuck if I know. It's South Park. Everyone here is just stupid."

So true. So very, very true.

* * *

><p><strong>August 16<strong>**th****, 3.19PM**

The boys were all deflated. But they weren't giving up! Not yet. They'd tried too hard to give up now.

"One last try. I think I may have located the list making head quarters! Operation Cannot Possibly Fail 5 is a go!"

* * *

><p><strong>August 17<strong>**th****, 7.12AM**

Gabby knew something was up when she saw Kenny arriving at school so early.

Yeah, the boys were up to something.

Fishing through her bag for her iPhone, she already knew who she was going to call.

"Iva? Yeah, I think Kenny is trying to steal The List. Yes, _steal_ it! Can you believe? Horrible, am I right?"

Stealing was something Iva wouldn't condone.

Running her tongue over her braces, Gabby inwardly smirked.

It was handled.

* * *

><p><strong>August 17<strong>**th****, 12.03PM**

Cartman looked resigned.

"It's not fucking worth it. Dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this is at least a little amusing! I loved writing this. The boys just fail at this, don't they? Psh, trying to outsmart the girls. I don't think so.<strong>

**OKAY. I must say this. Your OC may not come in/have a big role in every chapter. Sorry about that! But I need to give the canons time too. Don't worry, they will all have their time in Dumb Things We Did. Just needed to get that out. Okay.**

**So, anyway, don't forget to leave a review! Love it? Hate it? Let me know! :D**

**Strawberry Fudge Cake**

**PS: I have a question: Would you guys like it if I gave little previews (like one or two lines) from the next chapter?**


	5. Three: Played Nyan Cat on a Loop

**AN: Thank you for all your amazing reviews! They made my day. Okay. What the teens do in this chapter is REALLY dumb. Like, really, really, SUPER dumb. Do not try this at home. You will go insane. Oh, it would be cool if you listened to Nyan Cat while reading this chapter.**

**Ready? Let's go!**

* * *

><p><span>Three: Played Nyan Cat on a Ten Hour Loop over the PA System<span>

**20****th**** August, 1.01PM**

The whole school was on edge. Many minds were on the verge of insanity, teetering precariously between madness and normality.

Some had probably already gone crazy.

Being forced to listen to Nyan Cat over and over and over and over again, hour after hour after hour after hour? That was torture. It must be a sign of the apocalypse. No one knew who did in. In fact, no one really knew what was happening. Their brains were in the midst of collapse. The students were sure of one thing, though. If they ever found out who did this, they were dead.

And it wouldn't be pretty.

* * *

><p><strong>20<strong>**th**** August, 8.30AM**

Damn mornings. Damn school. Damn everything.

Craig Tucker glared at the table and scowled. Fuck, he really did feel like shit. He shouldn't have slept at 3AM, and he knew that, but there'd been a Red Racer marathon on! (And yes, he did have the DVD box set. But Craig was in no mood to think of that.) Why hadn't he gotten a sick note? Damn it all.

"Geez, what'd the poor defenseless table ever do to you?" Token looked at Craig in amusement as the stoic teen glared at the table. He seemed even worse tempered than usual, which was saying something.

"It fucking existed." Craig deadpanned.

And damn Token for being such a happy morning person. The stupidly amused look on the rich kid's face kind of made Craig want to punch him.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Gabby poked his arm. "Lighten up."

"Fuck off, both of you," Craig groaned, flipping them both off.

They were sitting in homeroom, class 402, one of the two homerooms for students who took a mixture of Honours/AP classes and normal classes, with the rest of their classmates, most of whom looked ready to faint.

"It could be worse!" Gabby tried to smile without exposing the railroad track of braces that ran across her teeth.

"Really, Gabs?" Craig snapped, propping his head up with his arm. "How could it get any worse than this?"

Token narrowed his eyes. "Don't say that, man. You know weird shit happens whenever someone asks if it could get worse. And then it always fucking does."

Just then, a voice flowed into the classrooms from the PA system.

"Bitches, let's see how long you can Nyan!"

… The fuck?

Their homeroom teacher, Mrs Jacob, looked a little disturbed. "Such language," she grumbled, pushing her glasses further up on her nose. "And so early in the morning…"

And the Nyan Cat theme started playing out of the speakers.

United as one, all the students let out a universal scream of horror.

Craig slammed his head onto the table, cursing Nyan Cat, the asshole who'd done this, and the world in general.

His day had just gotten so much fucking worse.

* * *

><p><strong>20<strong>**th**** August, 8.35AM**

"You're fucking kidding me!" Kyle hissed, slamming his fist against the table. "Goddamn! This sucks ass."

Cartman bobbed his head to the music. "I think it's kinda catchy."

"You're crazy!" Rory snapped, scowling fiercely. "My brain can't take another minute of this. It'll fail, and I'll die. And I'll go to a second rate college where my boyfriend will drop out of his Masters' degree and then I'll die again."

The rest of the Honours students seemed to be in agreement with Rory, and all protested loudly.

"I can't keep up my GPA like this!"

"Now I'm going to have to go to community college! Fuck this shit!"

"Fucking Nyan Cat!"

"I'm going to fail everything because of this freaking song!"

Miss Bright tried to pacify the schools' over achievers by waving her hands in the air.

"Everyone, calm down! I'm sure there's just a glitch in the system."

"A glitch in the system!" Iva cried, looking disgusted at the very idea of writing this off as a simple glitch. "No way. Someone is doing this on _purpose_!"

The class shouted in agreement.

"Yeah, she's right! Let's kill the asshole!" Someone yelled.

Tweek looked oddly calm as he sat next to Riot, who was getting more agitated by the minute. The coffee addict had become significantly less twitchy since Middle School. Probably because Craig had started to switch Tweek's coffee with decaf whenever the blonde wasn't looking, out of concern for him. But, of course, Tweek was still prone to his outbursts.

"I don't get it, you guys," Tweek's green eyes were calm and at ease, and he was actually _relaxed_. "I kinda like the song."

"Amen." Cartman held up his hand for a hi-five, which Tweek slapped with a grin.

The rest of the class' jaws dropped. How anyone could like this song was just beyond them.

Another voice came on over the PA system, over the Nyan Cat Theme. "Um, good morning everyone. This is Principal Margaret speaking. At the moment, we cannot seem to stop the, uh, Nyan Cat song. So while we are trying to remedy this problem, classes will go on as usual."

Groans and protests from all the students. It was only five minutes into the song, and most of them were already annoyed to death.

This was not going to go well.

* * *

><p><strong>20<strong>**th**** August, 9.30AM**

Different teachers and members of the tech crew had been streaming in and out of the AV room for the past hour, trying their best to shut off the song. Unfortunately, whoever had started playing it had excellent hacking skills, and had not only put the song on a continuous ten hour loop, but had also changed the password to the computer controlling the sound system, making it impossible to do anything.

And while this was happening, class went on as usual for the students.

"Okay, so when you take alpha to be 62, you will get-"

Riot didn't know. And right now, she really didn't care. All she could do was sit in Calculus and wait for the song to end.

Next to her, Stan looked like he wanted to kill someone. "I'm going on a murderous rampage later." The boy mumbled darkly.

"I'll join you," Riot stared at the board, trying to absorb what the teacher was saying. But she could barely even hear Mr James over the song.

Damn, the song was annoying. If it wasn't over by lunch, she'd go crazy.

"I'm going to dismember the asshole that did this. Of all the fucking songs to play!"

"Totally. I can't focus on anything!"

She prayed that Mr James wouldn't call on her today. Her math wasn't brilliant on the best of days, and today was obviously just about the worse day ever in the history of bad days.

So of course the teacher pointed to her next.

"Riot! If the dhkansmd is 88 degrees, and the aljddisnf is equal to asdmakdn then what would phsrmiijk be equivalent to assuming that x lies in a sndalnajf region?"

Huh?

Riot blinked. "Sorry, could you repeat that?"

"Pay attention! If amksdke flfniei apskfne amdsj38r asdpkael, what would jhsbrkd be?"

Freaking Nyan Cat song was making her go insane. She'd barely understood a word Mr James had said. But she had to give an answer. She'd probably get detention if she didn't.

"Um. Three?"

"Very good!"

Riot smiled to herself. Hey, not too bad! Maybe the day was looking up.

The volume of the song blasted even higher.

Nevermind, scratch that. Today definitely sucked.

* * *

><p><strong>20<strong>**th**** August, 10.53AM**

"I theenk I weell end up shooting someone," Christophe grumbled, forest green eyes locked on a dust speck hovering in the air. He'd been ignoring AP French for the whole lesson so far as were most of the students.

"Do it. Then maybe we can leave the school and get away from this infernal noise." Gregory said, mostly jokingly. Mostly. Because he really didn't know how much longer he could stand this.

The French boy scowled fiercely, clutching his shovel so tightly Gregory feared the handle might break. That would cause Christophe to snap. And where would they be then? Jail, that's where. Christophe would most probably stomp around the school in a rage screaming expletives at random students (which they wouldn't be able to understand anyway) and then stab someone.

Not a very happy scenario. And besides, they had just gotten back from a mission in Paris a mere three days ago. Gregory was glad to be back so he could rest. But when Christophe got annoyed he would either swear, hurt someone, or damage property that did not belong to him.

That time someone smashed in Cartman's bedroom windows in Freshman year? (He blamed Kyle, then Craig and his gang, and finally settled on Pip. But it wasn't any of them.) Christophe. The Principal's car tires slashed? Him. A teacher's car missing a door? His fault.

And everyone knew he was the one doing this. But no one could pin it on him.

"Tell my muzzer I hate her," Christophe said solemnly. "I weel die today."

Gregory snorted. "Oh, 'Tophe, your love never fails to charm me."

"I know zhat. Eet 'as always been said zhat zee French 'ave a certain way with words."

"And you would know. Half of what you say includes swears and some sort of language you seem to have made up by yourself."

"Zhank you!"

Gregory shook his head, laughing.

"'Tophe, I swear…"

* * *

><p><strong>20<strong>**th**** August, 11.15AM**

Ross was not happy.

The ginger was in the Gym for Physical Education, or PE, being pelted by dodge balls and the stupid song was still blasting out of the speakers.

Damn it all.

"Ross, look out!" Kenny, his team captain for today, yelled at him. Ross looked up to see a dodge ball flying right towards his head. Quickly, he ducked.

_WHAM!_

The sound reverberated around the Gym. Who did it hit? Ross twisted around to see Kevin Stoley clutching his arm. Ouch. That sucked. Ross grimaced. It was kind of his fault, wasn't it? Then he saw Clyde nearby, half heartedly launching a ball at Red. Damn. Why hadn't it hit Clyde?

While he was scowling, he failed to notice another ball coming at him, sent by Rydia.

_WHAM!_

Shit! That hurt like a bitch. Why'd it have to hit his face? Ow, ow, ow! Stupid dodge ball. Stupid boys verses girls. None of the boys were really throwing the balls anyway. Come on, no one wanted to be the asshole that hurt a girl! It wasn't fair, since the boys were all holding back, but the girls were throwing the balls like nobody's business and were injuring the boys left and right.

Ross kind of thought it was because of The List thing that'd happened. The girls hadn't been happy. Not at all. And, he mused as he watched an attack sent by Wendy hit Craig (Ross privately thought it was because he looked a little like Stan, since both boys were tall and had black hair and blue eyes) right smack in the middle of his stomach, they weren't going to go easy on the guys. Not today, at least.

_WHAM!_

Another ball flew right past Ross' shoulder and collided into none other than Clyde. A smirking Lola narrowed her eyes at the unfortunate brunette. Hey, weren't they dating? Was there trouble there? Ross hoped there wasn't. Once Clyde was single again, his chances with Ella would drop even lower, and, in Ross' opinion, they were already in the negative. Maybe Lola had heard the rumour about how Gabby and Clyde had been making out at Stan's party last week. Or the one about Clyde and Arissa that had been circulating recently.

_WHAM!_

"Damn it!" Ross hollered, rubbing his stomach. "Come on!"

And the Nyan Cat theme continued to play in the background.

* * *

><p><strong>20<strong>**th**** August, 12.07PM**

Even the nicest students in the school had been affected by the theme tune of horror playing over the PA system.

Bonnie Snyder was no exception. The nicest and sweetest one in Wendy's Quartet had almost reached her breaking point.

"Please kill me," Bonnie mumbled, jabbing her pizza slice with her fork. "I'm going to go mad!"

Arissa propped her head in her hands. "I know, right? Whoever did this is _so_ dead."

The other cheerleaders at the table were also complaining about the noise still trilling in the background. Bonnie looked agonized. It just kept going on and on and on and on.

"Bonnie, is Lola glaring at me?" Arissa whispered.

Green eyes darted to look at the girl in question, who was shooting Arissa a death glare that would cause a garden of roses to shrivel up and die in a millisecond. It looks could kill, Arissa would be dead. No, the brunette would probably just dissolve into nothing right there.

"Yes. She looks like she wants to murder you." Bonnie turned to face Arissa. "Why did you do?"

She flushed. "Well, it wasn't really my fault. I mean, nothing even happened. And he should have known better! He has a girlfriend, so it's- I just- I don't know."

Ah. Drama. Bonnie shot another glance at Lola, who was now looking around the cafeteria, a look on her face like one of a lioness scoping out its prey.

"Spill it. What happened?" Bonnie poked Arissa's arm. "I'm your best friend, you have to tell me! It's, like, girl code."

Bebe and Wendy were now listening in on the conversation. "Yeah, Riss, what did you do?" Bebe asked, leaning in.

"Well, I was in the hall way the other day… And, um-"

Just then a loud screech cut Arissa off.

"CLYDE DONOVAN!"

The whole cafeteria pretty much zeroed in on Lola, who was storming towards the unfortunate boy.

"Yeah, babe?" Clyde continued walking to his lunch table, not seeming to care that all eyes were on them.

Bonnie held her breath. Lola had probably heard the rumour about Clyde and Gabby, which had escalated by quite a bit. A few days ago, someone had told her that they'd actually heard that Clyde and Gabby had slept together. The rumour mill works in mysterious ways.

For some reason, Arissa looked like she wanted to die.

"'Yeah, babe'?" Lola spat incredulously. "'Yeah, babe'? That's all you fucking have to say?"

Clyde looked a little wary. "If this is about Rissa-"

"OF COURSE IT'S ABOUT ARISSA!" Lola shrieked at the top of her lungs. "I cannot _believe_ you would make out with her! I'm your _girlfriend_!"

Half the students in the cafeteria were now focused on Arissa, who looked embarrassed.

"I didn't kiss her!" Clyde cried, looking around wildly for her. "Riss, back me up here!"

"I didn't kiss Clyde," she said quickly, aware that everyone was staring. Bonnie winced internally for her friend. "I just dropped my books and he helped me pick them up."

Lola looked mollified. "Well, alright." Then she rounded on Clyde again. "But what's this about you sleeping with GABBY?" Lola demanded.

Gabby's jaw dropped. "I didn't sleep with Clyde!"

Clyde looked horrified. "I didn't do that! What the hell, Lola?"

A sneer twisted on her lips. "You don't even want to admit it! You" she pointed at Gabby "probably didn't know what you were doing, so whatever. But you" she turned to Clyde again "are an asshole, and I never fucking want to see your face again!"

Bonnie blinked as Clyde chased Lola out of the cafeteria. Wow. That was intense. Then she turned to Arissa again.

"You didn't really kiss Clyde, did you?"

"No!" Arissa blushed furiously.

"But did you want to?"

She blushed harder.

Bonnie didn't say anything, but just took a mental note of that, a small smile on her face.

Maybe it was time to play matchmaker again.

* * *

><p><strong>20<strong>**th ****August, 1.02PM**

"Students, this is Principal Margaret speaking. As we _still _can't find a way to stop the song, you're all dismissed early. I apologise to all of you for you having to sit to this song all day. Have a safe trip home."

The students all practically jumped out of their seats and raced to the exit.

* * *

><p><strong>20<strong>**th**** August, 3.47PM**

They'd never know. Never ever.

A tall boy holding a black PSP smiled to himself as he kicked at the rocks in front of him as he strolled home. No one would ever in a million years guess it had been him who'd set the Nyan Cat theme on a loop. Half of kids in school probably didn't know he existed anyway. So he was safe.

Why'd he do it? A little bit for revenge on the jocks who treated him like crap and the popular kids who ignored him except to ask for help with a Math question. But mostly to see if he could get away with something like that.

And, apparently, he could. Shoving the PSP into his bag, the boy stepped onto his front porch. Smoothing down his shirt and black jeans, he pushed the door open.

"Hi, honey!" his mother's voice floated towards him from the kitchen. "Did you have a nice day in school, darling?"

"It was fine, mum," he replied, going into the kitchen and grabbing an apple from the fridge.

"Did anything exciting happen?" his mother asked as she dumped chocolate chips in the batter for the cookies she was making.

He dropped a kiss on his mother's cheek before walking to his room. "Nah. Same old, same old, you know?"

"Alright, darling! Cookies will be ready soon. Love you!"

"You too," he called over his shoulder.

Kevin Stoley smirked as he pushed the door to his room open.

No way could anyone pin this one on him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, okay, I apologise for this sucky chapter! It definitely wasn't good. Uh huh. Since most of you awesome people wanted previews there's one at the end of this AN. But first, I have a question. Does anyone watch Supernatural? Anyone? Because I do! SAM IS SO CUTE. –flails at thoughts of WincestSabriel/Destiel, OMG I SHIP LIKE SO MANY SHIPS FOR THIS FANDOM-**

**I shouldn't clog up my ANs like that. You can (and probably should) ignore the insanity up there. (Unless you watch Supernatural. In that case, please tell me so I can flail at the awesome thought of knowing that someone else watches one of the best shows ever.)**

**Anyway! Enough of my spazzing. Here's the preview for the next chapter:**

Over turned tables and chairs, table cloths and broken glasses littered the floor of the Gym. Most of the boys and girls had identical expressions on their faces: Mixtures of horror and dread.

They all knew one thing, though. If they didn't get this cleaned up in T-minus three and a half minutes, they were screwed.


End file.
